Broken Rules
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Regulus Black never broke the rules... until he broke one of the biggest ones. Sirius/Regulus slash and INCEST


**I'm getting slightly addicted to this pairing... what's happening to me?! XD**

* * *

**BROKEN RULES  
**

Regulus Black had always been the type of person who had followed the rules. It wasn't that he actually agreed with the rules, but that he knew it was right to follow them. Take, for instance, when his parents had sat him down at the age of ten and told him that he must tell the Sorting Hat to place him in Slytherin. Even if he was meant for another house, he knew that he wasn't allowed. Not that he wanted to be anywhere other than Slytherin, anyway. When he was fifteen, his parents talked to him about marriage. They told him they would find him a nice pureblood girl, and his stomach turned at the very thought.

He had never even looked twice at a girl before. At first, he had thought it was because he was too young to be thinking about girls, but suddenly all of the boys around him had girlfriends and were demanding where his was. He'd asked a girl in his year out just to fit in with the others, but it had never felt right kissing her – boring. He hated the fact that he didn't like kissing girls. It made him different, and when you were in the Black family, you couldn't afford to be different. Andromeda had been different, and look what happened to her. Then there was Sirius. Sirius...

Regulus hated that he would see his brother striding around school with a new girl in his arms every week. Why couldn't he be like that? Why couldn't he like girls in that way? It made him angry. Jealous, even. His brother seemed to get everything. It was unfair.

One afternoon, he was sitting by the lake studying for his upcoming O.W.L exams when he heard laughing somewhere to his left. He recognised the laugh and turned to look. He felt anger bubble up inside him when he saw Sirius leaning against a tree with his arms wrapped around a blonde Hufflepuff girl. He wasn't even sure why he was so angry, but he couldn't stop himself getting up and storming over to them.

"You know," he said loudly, getting the kissing couple's attention. "Some people are trying to study here without hearing you two smooching like there's no tomorrow."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and smirked. "What? You jealous, Reggie? That you can't get a girl?"

"I could get any girl I wanted to," Regulus replied. "I'm just as good looking as you – better actually."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, sure. You know everybody calls me the 'hot' one, and you're just the 'weird little brother with no friends'."

The girl who Sirius had been kissing seemed to sense the impending argument, so quickly whispered something to Sirius and hurried off back towards the castle.

"How dare you!" Regulus shouted at his brother, outraged. "I have friends, but unlike you, we don't prance around the school like a couple of poufs, thinking we're better than everyone else!"

Sirius snorted and stood up. "Why are you even here? Did you come to steal my girlfriend, because if you did, you aren't doing a very good job."

"She's a Hufflepuff," Regulus replied. "It's disgusting."

"You're disgusting," Sirius retorted, glaring at Regulus. "You and your stupid blood purity crap."

"You're the one sleeping around with mudbloods! It's wrong and vile and I'm glad you've been burnt off the family tree because you're a disgrace to our family name!"

"You sound just like Dad. Reg, why can't you see that they're MAKING you agree with their beliefs? They've drummed it into you so much that you think they're your opinions but they aren't! I bet they're trying to marry you off to some rich bint, aren't they?"

"So what if they are?" Regulus answered.

"Don't you want to be happy?"

"Yes," Regulus said. "I'll have a wife who will make me happy."

"No you won't!" Sirius said.

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because you're gay! Don't look at me like that, I know it's true."

Regulus felt utterly offended at the accusation. He wasn't gay. That was disgusting – how could Sirius even think that? He liked girls...

But he didn't. He had known that for a while. Girls were boring to him.

His mouth fell open in shock... maybe he was gay?

"W-why would you even think that?"

"I've never seen you with any girls," Sirius said. "And plus, I saw you checking out Lucius Malfoy's arse once. That's gross, by the way."

"I thought he was a girl," Regulus said, feeling his cheeks grow hot. "He needs to cut his hair. Anybody could have made that mistake."

"Excuses, excuses," Sirius said. "Are you going to tell me you thought I was a girl too?"

"What are you talking about?" Regulus asked, feeling confused.

"Yeah, I've noticed you can't stand any of my girlfriends," Sirius said with a smirk. "My friends are always asking why you can't take your eyes off of me at dinner every night..."

"Shut up!" Regulus said. "You're my brother, that's disgusting!"

"I know it is!" Sirius replied. "YOU'RE the one who's jealous of my girlfriends."

"I'm not jealous of them! Why would I want to... to kiss you? That's... outrageous!"

"Why are you blushing?" Sirius asked, feeling amused. "Thinking about kissing me?"

And he was. It was disgusting, but he was thinking of it. What was happening to him?

"I... just, whatever," Regulus replied, turning on his heel to head back to the Slytherin common room. Before he could take a step, Sirius had grabbed his arm and turned him back around so that they were face-to-face.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Sirius whispered. "Because you can if you want."

Regulus closed his eyes and tried to wake up from this dream... this nightmare. What he didn't expect was a pair of soft lips brushing against his and feeling oh so good.

He kissed back, trying to forget who it was that he was kissing, but all he could think of was Sirius. It was sort of alluring. So forbidden, but yet it felt so amazing and right at the same time.

When they pulled apart, Regulus opened his eyes and looked into his brother's eyes for a moment before blushing furiously and coughing awkwardly.

"That was... um..."

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Sirius admitted in a quiet voice. "I know it's wrong, but I can't help how I feel."

Regulus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sirius had been thinking about kissing him! He wasn't sure whether to be scared or excited.

"Did you like it?" Sirius asked, taking Regulus' hand. The tingle on his skin felt like electric, and he didn't want it to stop.

"I liked it," Regulus said, staring up at Sirius and smiling slightly. "But I think we might need some practise."

Sirius grinned back. "Well then, why don't we give it another shot?"

Regulus nodded, not caring about the consequences, and letting Sirius press their lips together again and feeling every sense of morals and logic wash out of his mind in that moment.

It was the first time in his life he had broken the rules, and these were some pretty big rules that he was breaking. He didn't feel bad about it – actually, he felt very good about it. He forgot about his future and all of his troubles, and in that moment everything was perfect and fine because he had Sirius, and that was all he needed.

**~THE END~**


End file.
